Edward's Release
by Lillie Cullen
Summary: REPOSTED by popular demand!  AU of A Lesson in Release.  What might have happened if Jasper had included Edward in Bella's first lesson.  E/B/J, B/J/A in Chapter 3.  Rated M for lemons galore!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**This little three-shot story is an AU of A Lesson in Release about what might have happened if Jasper had included Edward in Bella's first lesson. In essence, I fanfic'ed my own fanfic. I had a lot of readers who wanted E/B/J to all live happily ever after as a threesome and even though that wasn't where the original story was headed, the idea stuck in my mind, and this was the result. Starts out quite similar but with a very different ending. I pulled it a while back when there was a witch hunt for stories with mature themes, but I've had countless requests to repost it, so here you go! Enjoy! As always, Twilight isn't mine. Most definitely NSFW.

* * *

><p>"Edward…please?" I moaned as he pulled away from me, as was typical when we were kissing. It was inevitable. This time, I had made the mistake of licking his lower lip with my tongue as we kissed. I needed him so much and though I tried to be understanding of his fears and his limited self-control, it did nothing to alleviate the urges I had building inside me every time we kissed.<p>

"You know we can't, love. It's too dangerous." Edward sighed as he pressed one last chaste kiss to my lips before releasing me and getting off the bed. "Besides, Alice will undoubtedly burst through the door any second if I don't leave now. We're not going far to hunt, I'll be back by morning. You won't even have time to miss me. Now go back to sleep. If you wake up before I get back, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will all be around." He leaned over to kiss my forehead and retreated into the bathroom to change into his hunting clothes.

I flung myself back against the pillows and groaned in frustration. Doesn't he know what he does to me when he kisses my neck, my ear, my collar bone? It drove me mad with desire for him, made me feel as though the very core of my being was going to catch fire. I wished he wouldn't be so careful all the time, that he would do something to release this almost painful craving within me.

Just then the door opened and closed again. For a split second I thought it was Alice coming to drag Edward away but when I opened my eyes, I realized it was an entirely different vampire standing inside the door. "Jasper? What are you doing in here?"

"Bella, can we talk for a minute? Where's Edward?" Jasper pleaded, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh, of course, Edward's in the bathroom," I replied hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

Without a word Jasper walked over to Edward's sound system, put in a CD, and turned the volume up a little louder than necessary. He then came to sit on the side of the bed by me. Instinctively, I drew the covers a little tighter around me.

"There's no need to be nervous, Bella. I won't hurt you. In fact, I want to help you. I NEED to help you." His voice was still barely above a whisper and sounded so desperate it confused me.

"I don't understand, Jasper. Is something wrong? Has Alice had a vision?"

Jasper laughed nervously. "No, Alice hasn't had a vision. At least, not about anything bad. Bella, you know that I have the ability to project and manipulate emotions, correct?" I nodded silently. "Do you also know that I absorb other people's emotions, feel them as though they were my own?" Again, I nodded. "Good. So could you possibly understand how the intensity of yours and Edward's feelings for each other might be rather difficult for me?" His eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"How could our love for each other make you uncomfortable? I mean, you love Alice just as much, right?"

"Yes, I do," Jasper sighed, as though he were hoping to not have to explain. "But I didn't mean your love, I meant your lust. I know exactly how aroused you are right now, how frustrated you are that Edward is unwilling or unable to satisfy your needs. I also know that he feels the same desire you do, but for him the overpowering emotion is always fear. He really holds back purely out of fear of hurting you, although both Carlisle and I have tried to convince him that wouldn't happen. Regardless, the end result is an unending sexual tension that is about to drive you insane, if it doesn't drive me insane first."

My face flushed with embarrassment, and I pulled my knees against my chest to hide my face in them. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I had no idea. I don't have to stay here anymore, I'll just have Edward come to Charlie's with me, it's just that I love you all so much and…" I was babbling and I knew it. Thankfully Jasper cut me off before it got worse.

"No Bella, that's not what I meant. We all love you too and I would never ask you to leave. I simply meant that perhaps you would allow me to…alleviate…some of the pressure you're feeling. Give you a release, so to speak." He said it so softly I could barely believe what I was hearing.

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind, Jasper? Are you honestly proposing that I sleep with you? I would NEVER do that! I love Edward! And how could you? You love Alice!" My head shot up to glare at him, but he simply put a finger to his lips in a silent plea for me to lower my voice.

"For the record, I KNOW how much you love Edward. As much if not more than I love Alice. Besides, I'm not proposing that you sleep with me. I want you to help me convince Edward to let me teach him how to be intimate with you. Supervise, if you will. Perhaps that way he can overcome his fears."

I put my head back between my knees. This could not be happening. "Oh. My. God. Does Alice know you're here?" My head was swirling with the onslaught of thoughts in my head, each one worse than the last.

"Yes. She thinks it's a good idea."

Jasper tentatively reached out and touched my elbow, cupping it in his hand and rubbing my forearm gently with his thumb. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Bella. You have needs, it's perfectly natural. I promise I will be as much of a gentleman as the situation will allow. You would not have to expose yourself at all, and I will not touch you, unless of course you asked me to," he said with a nervous chuckle. I moaned and hid my face further behind my hair, but he reached out and tucked it behind my ear. "I'm sorry, I was only teasing. This is rather embarrassing for me too, you know. I wouldn't ask if I thought there was any other way. But I can't take it anymore, Bella, I just can't. Help me, please. Will you let me teach you?"

I sat there silently contemplating his words. I could not deny the truth in them. I had a burning desire that was getting worse with every passing day, and no real way to release it. I was making Edward's life increasingly difficult with my attempts to push his boundaries, and apparently I was making Jasper's life increasingly difficult as well with these consuming emotions. But I had no idea what to do with them. Could I really allow Jasper to bear witness to mine and Edward's first real intimate encounter? On the other hand, I had to admit that he most certainly had enough experience to be able to talk us through it, he did promise to be honorable, and it would help everyone involved. With great trepidation, I slowly nodded my head.

Just then Edward emerged from the bathroom, looking at Jasper warily. "What's going on here?"

"Edward, Bella and I were just having a conversation about the difficulties you have been having being intimate, and the frustration both of you, and consequently me as well, are feeling. I think, and Bella agrees, that perhaps if you allow me to teach you, it might help. Besides, if I were here to protect Bella perhaps you would not be so afraid of losing control."

Edwards face distorted with rage, "Jasper, please tell me this is a joke. The whole idea is preposterous."

"I think we should listen to him," I said quietly.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Edward. I can't take this anymore. Every time you kiss me I get so worked up and then you back away. It leaves me feeling frustrated and rejected. And apparently the two of us are driving Jasper insane. Jasper promised to be a total gentleman, and even Alice thinks it's a good idea. Can't we just try?"

Edward sighed, looking utterly defeated. "Alright, Bella, we'll try. But if this gets out of hand, I'm putting an end to it and I don't want any arguments about it. Agreed?" I nodded. "Agreed, Jasper?" Jasper nodded as well.

"Okay," Jasper stated, much calmer than I expected, moving to the foot of the bed as far away from me as possible. He leaned back on the footboard, one leg folded up under him, the other dangling off the edge. "Do you have a bra on, Bella?" I nodded my head yet again, unable to speak or make eye contact. "Take it off," he commanded gently.

"But you said I didn't have to get naked…"

"Bella, please trust me. Don't you know how to take a bra off without removing your shirt? I thought they taught every girl how to do that in eighth grade or something. Take it off."

I did as I was told, and tossed my pale pink bra onto the floor by the side of the bed. "Pink, huh? I never would've guessed…" his voice drifted off.

"Jasper," Edward growled.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry." His voice sounded totally sincere. "Now, lay back on the bed. Good. Run your hands over her stomach. Feel how soft her skin feels there for a moment." His voice was authoritative, almost academic. No sign of underlying emotion at all. Edward laid down next to me and made sure we were thoroughly under the blankets before lifting my t-shirt just enough to lay his hands on my stomach. Edward began lightly running his fingers back and forth across my stomach just above the waistband of my pajama bottoms, tracing small circles over my skin. It felt amazingly pleasant. He tucked his head into my neck and I could feel his cool breath send shivers down my spine as he kissed me.

"How does that feel, Bella?" Jasper's silky voice cut into my reverie.

"Good," I admitted timidly.

"I thought so. Now I want you to move your hands slowly upward and lightly caress her breasts. Trace your fingers around her curves." A fresh wave of embarrassment flashed through me, and I blushed furiously.

"Bella, we don't have to do this," Edward whispered in my ear, "We can stop right now if you want."

"No, please, don't stop," I whispered back.

His hands began to move upwards slowly. When he reached the space between my breasts he swept his fingers around the bottom curve outwards toward my sides and then upwards and around, drawing increasingly smaller circles until they lightly caressed my nipples. They immediately hardened in response to the tingling sensation trailing where his fingers roamed. Edward groaned softly.

"Good. Now take one of her nipples in between your thumb and your forefinger. Gently knead it, squeeze it." Jasper's voice, though still authoritative, had taken on a slightly huskier tenor. When Edward did as he commanded, I felt a rocket of arousal shoot through my body unlike anything I had ever felt before. I became aware of an increasing wetness between my legs, soaking my underwear.

"Does…does that feel good, Bella?" Edward's voice was now strained, barely a whisper in the dark.

"Yes, Edward. It feels so good. I had no idea this could feel so good." I was trembling under his touch.

"Now do the same to the other nipple. Tug on it a little, see if she likes that sensation as well." Another bolt of lightning shot through my system as Edward increased the intensity of his ministrations. My head began to rock back and forth involuntarily.

"God!" Jasper yelled suddenly.

I was suddenly alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I should have realized that your arousal would only continue to build, that this would get worse before it got better. I… can't take this." His voice was now pained.

"Do you need us to stop?" I asked, suddenly unsure what to do, propping myself up on my elbows to look at him, his silhouette slumped in the corner, his head hung low. I was so focused on my own pleasure I failed to see how this could distress him. After all, he was feeling everything Edward and I were feeling combined.

"No. You need to do this. We all need for you to do this. It's just…would you mind if…I touched myself? You won't see anything, I promise." Now it was Jasper's turn to be embarrassed. For some reason, the idea of Jasper touching himself while telling us how to proceed only served to increase the ache between my legs. Edward, however, did not agree.

"Must you, Jasper? This is hard enough as it is without embarrassing Bella further."

"It's okay, Edward," I replied huskily, a mixture of arousal and shyness. "I don't mind." Edward nodded his consent. I laid back down and clamped my eyes shut. I heard Jasper breathe a sigh of relief and then the quiet sound of a zipper opening.

"Now, where were we? You were squeezing her nipples. Put your finger into her mouth, get it wet, and do it again. A little harder this time."

Edward put his forefinger into my mouth and I licked my tongue around it, sucking on it gently. I heard Edward inhale sharply, as did Jasper. "That's it, sweetheart." Jasper said quietly. The kneading sensation on my nipples combined with the now cool moisture was completely different than what it felt like a moment ago, and I liked it even better. I arched my back into the sensation and began rubbing my thighs together, writhing under Edward's touch.

"Remove her pajama bottoms." By this point, all embarrassment had long since left me. All coherent thought had left me. There was only me and Edward and the sexy commanding voice at the other end of the bed. Edward took them off easily, running his fingers down my legs as he did.

"Good. You're doing fine, Edward. Now run your fingers along the outside of her panties over her core." God, I was so wet, my underwear was clinging to me and I could feel my swollen folds throbbing under his icy-hot touch. Edward traced a pattern up and down my sex and I desperately wanted to hear Jasper's voice again as the bubble of pressure inside me continued to build.

"Please…Jasper. I need more."

"Take her panties off." There was no more academia in his voice. It echoed my desire. Edward slowly removed my panties, tossing them next to my bra, then came back up to kiss me fervently.

"God, Bella. I can smell your arousal from here. You smell delicious. Are you wet, darlin'?"

"Yes. So wet."

"That's good. We're almost there. I want you to take a single finger and run it up in between her folds. Slowly. Can you do that?"

Edward did not speak, just looked deep in my eyes as he did what Jasper asked. My hips bucked in the air against his hand as he reached a sensitive spot.

"That's her clit, Edward. Rub your thumb against it. See how she reacts."

Edward did as he was told and I was overcome with the sensation, a deep guttural moan escaping from deep in my throat as the moisture flowed freely from me. Edward groaned in response. He lifted my shirt higher under the blankets and began kissing my stomach as he caressed me. It felt amazing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," Jasper chuckled softly, "It's only going to get better from here. Spread your legs, Bella. Wide. Lick the inside of her folds, Edward, tease her clit with your tongue."

Edward hesitated. This was the moment I had been waiting for. The moment where Edward pulled away and decided he could go no further. I tried to contain my disappointment when suddenly, I felt him lower his body between my legs, staring at me for a moment. "Beautiful" he whispered, then leaned in to kiss my sex chastely before running his tongue the length of my core, then flicking his tongue in a circular motion around my clit. Edward purred as my hips bucked into his face.

"Edward, does she taste as good as she smells?" Jasper's voice was heavy with desire.

"Better. I've never tasted anything so good in my life. Not even her blood," Edward replied, his lips moving against me all the while. He thrust his tongue inside my entrance and I was lost. My body instantly responded to finally being touched in the way it had craved for so long. I moaned again.

"I'll bet. Slide a finger inside her, Edward. Tell me how she feels." Edward slowly slid a single finger inside my depths. The surprise and the shock of his cold finger caused electrical sensations throughout my nether region.

Edward moaned in pleasure. "She feels so hot, and moist, and soft, and tight, all at once."

"I wish I could feel what you're feeling. Now thrust your finger in and out." I heard what I could only describe as a rubbing sound in the background and realized that it was Jasper touching himself in sync with the rhythm of Edward's touch. It was such a turn-on.

"Put a second finger in. Curl them upwards inside her towards her belly button." The increased stretching made it easier to feel every sensation, to feel his palm come in contact with my clit, coolness against my heat, with every thrust causing the most delicious torture I had ever known. Suddenly he touched a spot deep inside me with his fingertips that sent my body flying into the air begging for more. My other hand grabbed the sheets, desperate to hold onto anything to ground me.

"Edward! Oh Yes!"

"That's it. Again. Harder." Jasper growled. The next thrust sent me even higher and I completely abandoned myself to the feeling.

"I'm so close!"

"Keep thrusting. Faster. Rub her clit with your thumb. Take her nipple into your mouth, tease it with your tongue."

A few more frantic thrusts of his fingers and I tumbled over the edge into the sweetest oblivion I had ever known. At the same moment, I heard Jasper groan with his own release. "Oh God!" As the bubble of pleasure dissipated into peaceful satisfaction, I found myself suddenly exhausted and covered in a sheen of sweat. I curled myself against Edward under the blankets and snuggled my forehead into his neck. As I did, I felt Edward's arousal hard against my thigh, even through his clothing. I looked up to find him staring back at me, his eyes black with desire. He crashed his lips against mine and kissed me more passionately than he ever had. His tongue tickled my lip and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. He slid his tongue against mine hesitantly at first, but then allowed the kiss to gain intensity. His hand was back under my shirt, gripping my breasts, running his thumb over my hardened nubs.

He pulled away when he realized I needed air and took the moment to remove his clothing at vampire speed, then returned to continue the assault on my senses. Just as I was close to a second climax, Edward positioned himself over me, careful to not put his full weight against me. I could feel the slight pressure of his hardened length pressing against my entrance.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bella, but I want to try," Edward whispered, "I need you so bad right now."

"I won't let you hurt her," Jasper appeared next to us on the bed. Edward nodded in silence.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Edward."

Edward took a deep breath and slowly entered me, stopping when he felt my barrier.

"This is going to hurt, Bella."

"I know. Please, Edward, don't tease me anymore…"

Edward thrust himself into me in one smooth motion. The pain coursed through my system and my hand reached out of its own accord, grabbing Jasper's hand for support, wrapping my other arm around Edward's back. Jasper traced circles on the palm of my hand with his thumb. Edward stayed perfectly still while the pain subsided, aided by Jasper's calming influence.

"Jasper, I can smell…her blood…" Edward's voice was strained.

"Edward, you can handle this. It's only a little blood. Just remember, this is Bella, and you desire her body more than her blood."

"What about you, Jasper? Are you okay?" Edward asked him, still sounding as though he were struggling for control.

"Don't get upset, Edward, but the cravings I have for Bella at the moment have nothing to do with her blood."

Edward growled lowly and I could feel the reverberations against my chest. I had to get his attention back to me, and fast. "I'm okay, now, Edward, the pain is gone." Edward nodded and brought his lips back to mine before slowing removing himself almost completely, and then thrusting in again. He repeated this a few more times before allowing himself to speed up and work into a rhythm. It was utopia on earth.

"More, harder, Edward," I moaned into his mouth as I ran my hand up his back and tangled my fingers in his hair. My other hand stayed intertwined in Jasper's, for some reason I couldn't explain I needed to touch him in even the smallest way, feel his skin against mine. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine in response.

"Do what she asks, Edward, you're not going to hurt her. You are in control." Edward did as I asked and within moments I was climaxing again. I could feel my muscles clench around Edward and he growled in response, finally giving in to the sensations as he thrust harder and faster than before, suddenly slamming into me to the hilt before screaming my name. I felt the cool liquid shoot into me as Edward reached his release. He carefully removed himself and slid next to me, wrapping his arms around me and making sure we were completely under the blankets.

"Thank you, Jasper. So much." I felt the mattress shift as he bent down and gently kissed my forehead before getting off the bed.

"No, Bella, thank _you_. You have no idea how much better I feel."

"We can guess," I mumbled contentedly, unconsciousness overcoming me quickly as I snuggled against Edward and Jasper headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three weeks later.**_

**Jasper's POV**

It had been three weeks since the evening I spent with Edward and Bella. Three long weeks where no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I had proposed the lesson out of desperation, an honest need to bring some relief to this delicate situation for Bella, Edward and myself. I had vowed to myself to remain detached; I was merely an instructor for them, pure and simple. But somewhere along the line it changed and had morphed into the single most erotic experience of my entire life – and I didn't even see her! Well, that's not entirely true. I saw her slim body writhing under the covers. I saw the blanket rise and fall as his fingers dove into her entrance, stroking myself to the same rhythm, imagining it was me inside her. I saw her face, her beautiful face, eyes closed tight as her first orgasm ever racked her body in ecstasy. That image was what threw me over the edge right along with her. Bella was always lovely, but in the throes of passion she was absolutely exquisite. I would give anything to be responsible for that look on her face one more time. I saw the outlines of her curves and snippets of her body as I held her hand and took her pain from her when Edward broke through her barrier. I would distort the memory of that night in my mind, put myself in Edward's place. When I closed my eyes I would hear Bella's voice "_Please…Jasper. I need more."_ I couldn't block my thoughts from Edward, they consumed me. After the first week, he quit growling at me and resigned himself to just giving me dirty looks. Lately, he'd just been rolling his eyes.

For their part, ever since Edward finally realized that he could be with Bella, they had been doing practically nothing else. They put Emmett and Rosalie to shame. That all stopped a couple of days ago, however, when Bella had fallen asleep after a particularly long love making session and Edward had come downstairs to socialize for a little while. Bella started talking in her sleep and had called not only Edward's name but mine as well. I tried to hide my smile, but failed miserably. She was thinking of me, too! It was that moment that I was thinking of when Edward knocked on the door of my study.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course." Edward closed the door behind him and took the seat across from me.

"First of all, I want to thank you properly for what you did for Bella and me. You have given us the greatest gift I could have ever asked for, and I will never be able to repay you."

"You did it, Edward, not me. I was just there for moral support." _Although I would have liked to have done more._

"Yes, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that there was some kind of connection formed between you and Bella that night. You two have developed something of a mutual fascination with each other, I think. Alice has had a vision. She wouldn't show it to me, but she says it involves the two of you in a compromising position, if you will. She feels if she or I attempt to keep this from happening, it will tear both our relationships apart. So we've come to the conclusion that we will allow you to have one night together, to do whatever you need to do to get this out of your system so we can all move on and be happy."

"Wait a minute, are you giving me permission to sleep with Bella?"

"I'm not going to pretend to be happy about it. But I will do anything to make Bella happy, and it would appear for the moment, that would include you. Bella is at her house. She only knows that I am sending you over to talk. I will be nearby, close enough to listen in to your thoughts, to intercede if you lose control."

I nodded my head as I sat dumbfounded for a few minutes, soaking in everything Edward had just told me. One single thought disrupted me from my stupor - I've got to get to Bella!

Tonight, I was going to worship Bella the way she deserved to be worshipped and show her the true depth of my desire for her. As I climbed the tree outside her window, I paused for just a moment. She was standing in front of her dresser mirror brushing her hair, her cheeks flush, her lips a glorious shade of pink. She was wearing a pink silk tank top and matching silk shorts pajamas that complimented her porcelain skin and glided over her every curve. Even from the tree I could see her tiny, taut nipples, a slightly darker shade of pink, pushing through the delicate fabric. I thought back to the bra and panties she had tossed by my feet during our last encounter and smirked. I don't care what they all say about blue – pink is definitely her color.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what Alice was telling me. Sure, Jasper seemed to have a one-track mind about Bella lately, but with everything he had witnessed, I supposed it was to be expected. I tried as best as I could to not want to tear him apart for his thoughts about Bella. After all, he had shown me that I really could be one with Bella in the way we both so desperately desired, and the past few weeks had been the happiest of our lives. She wasn't even asking me to turn her into a vampire anymore!

Then came the night that Bella called Jasper's name in her sleep along with my own. We all heard it. No sooner had it happened then Alice went into a vision and blocked her mind to me. She asked me to go for a walk and that's when she told me. Jasper was going to sleep with Bella. She wouldn't show me the images of the actual act, but she did show me what would happen if we fought it. Alice was in a dark room, curled in a corner, shaking uncontrollably; I was in a hovel similar to the one I hid in when I had left Bella, feeding on rats and contemplating ways to kill myself. Then Alice showed me another image, the one the decision to allow this to run its course produced. The four of us were walking across campus at Dartmouth, my arm around Bella, human Bella, my mother's engagement ring on her finger. Alice and Jasper were right behind us, holding hands. We were all smiling and blissfully happy. The choice was easy after that. As much as I hated the thought, I would have to share Bella with Jasper for just a little while.

And so it was that I settled into a spot in the woods just behind Bella's house to listen and watch what the night held for Bella and Jasper, focusing on seeing the scene through Jasper's thoughts.

"Jasper!" Bella looked up at him with a sigh of relief. He just stood and stared at her for what seemed like forever before slowly walking towards her until they were only inches apart, her chocolate eyes staring deep into his. Slowly he reached up and cupped her cheeks in his hands. _This may truly be the death of me,_ I thought.

"It'll be alright, darlin'. You'll see." He said as he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"How will it be alright? What is happening between us?" She looked as though she was about to cry. Jasper gently took her by the elbows and led her to the edge of the bed to sit next to him.

"I don't know exactly. I know that I can't stop thinking about you, that I desire you, and from what I am feeling from you, I think you feel the same."

Bella nodded. There was no going back now. This was the point of no return.

"Bella, I need to explain a few things to you." Bella nodded her head again in response. I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that confusion and guilt rippled from her. "Alice and Edward have chosen to give us one night together to give in to those desires. The physical aspect of our relationship cannot extend beyond tonight, although I am certain that from here on out we will be much closer friends than before."

"They know?" Bella was in an instant panic. She did not want anyone to be hurt in this.

"Yes. Alice had a vision about us together. Actually, they have given us their blessing, of sorts. As I said, they've given us one night. Edward will be nearby, on the off chance I should lose control."

"He agreed to this? And he'll be listening to it?" I could completely understand the emotions coming from Bella now – bewilderment, disbelief, confusion, embarrassment.

"Yes, but only if you want to, Bella. We don't have to do this," Jasper said. While his thoughts were chanting _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes,'_ my own thoughts were begging her to say no. I held onto to that image of us together at Dartmouth for dear life.

"I do want to," she whispered. I watched through his eyes as he slowly lowered my Bella onto the bed, gently laying her head on the pillow. Jasper laid next to her and began kissing and nibbling her earlobe while his fingers wrapped themselves in her soft tresses. His free hand began a slow journey from her cheek, down her neck, across her shoulder, down her arm, settling on her hip. I punched a nearby tree, putting a whole all the way through its trunk.

Bella turned on her side to face him and he began licking and nibbling her neck, tracing his lips along her jawbone. He softly ran his fingertips up and down her side. "Mmmmm…" Bella purred in response to his touch. That sound was sure to haunt my dreams for eternity. I grabbed a large rock from the ground and took my frustrations out on it, turning it to dust.

He grabbed her by the hip and slid her against him. She put her arm around him and slid her hand under the hem of his t-shirt, drawing circles on his back with her fingertips. I could almost feel the sensations through his thoughts. It was heavenly.

Jasper sat her up gently and lifted Bella's shirt from her body, then wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. He began kissing her neck again in earnest, licking and caressing her collarbone. Soft as a feather he dropped lower, and Bella leaned back in his arms, arching her back to give him greater access. Jasper began kissing one nipple gently, wrapping his lips carefully around his teeth before catching it between them. _Amazing the way it hardens and tightens to my touch_, he thought before repeating the movements on her other nipple. His fingers floated over her stomach, slowly making their way up to trace the curves of her breast. "Perfection," he mumbled against her before blowing a cool breeze over the now wet areas of her skin. Another soft moan emerged from Bella's lips. I dug my fingers into the soil in agony. Part of me wanted to kill him. Part of me wanted to be him. Part of me wanted to be there with him.

"Bella, would you mind if I took off my jeans? They are a little…uncomfortable at the moment." At least he was being a gentleman about it. If this were Emmett, it would be very different, and even more difficult to tolerate.

Bella giggled at him, "Of course not, Jasper." He removed his jeans and was back before Bella had the chance to blink. I watched as he caressed her lower lip with two fingers, tugging down slightly so she understood his meaning. Bella opened her mouth and allowed them entry. _Indescribable. Her lips; the heat, the moisture, is pure bliss._ She shocked me when of her own accord she took his hand and began moving his fingers in and out, flicking her tongue around them in the most erotic way imaginable. My erection pulsed in response, straining against my jeans. Jasper's head flopped back, he closed my eyes and a soft purr ruptured from his chest.

"You like that?" Bella asked with a surge of self-confidence.

"Oh yeah, darlin', more than you could imagine." _What I wouldn't give to have those lips wrapped around my… _I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to move from my place in the woods to the tree across from her window. Seeing it in person could not be any worse than seeing it through Jasper's thoughts.

From my new venue, I watched as he cupped her left breast in his hand and took her nipple between his wet fingers and began kneading it, gently at first but slowly building pressure, gauging Bella's reaction to know what type of pressure she liked best. He pinched it gently and she inhaled sharply. I could smell her arousal even from my hiding place outside her window. He squeezed a bit harder this time. "Tell me how that feels."

Bella moaned, "It feels so good, Jasper."

"Good." He bent down and began leaving soft moist kisses along the curve of her breast, across her abdomen, pausing to flick his tongue around her belly button, causing yet another soft moan from Bella. _That_ _is the most beautiful sound in the world,_ Jasper and I thought in unison. He placed his hands on her hips, putting his thumbs under the waistband of her pajamas as he traced patterns from one hipbone to the other with his tongue before blowing a cool breath over the trail. _He's good_, I thought. The thoughts of jealousy and anger were slowly being replaced with lust and desire. I watched with rapt attention to see what Jasper did next, taking mental notes of the things Bella enjoyed.

Jasper lifted her hips gently and began slowly removing her pajama shorts, splaying his fingers to caress as much of her legs as possible. When he reached her ankles, he guided them even closer to her buttocks before sliding his hands back up her calves to her knees, caressing them with his thumb before pushing them apart to spread her legs. The powerful scent of Bella's arousal hit me full force, and I stared with hunger at the moisture soaking through her pink lace underwear. He took his time lowering his hands from her knees to the top of her thighs, then took his forefingers and ran them inside the edge of her underwear upwards along the seam, then back down.

"Shall we remove these for you, darlin'?" When Bella moaned her approval I found myself moving closer to the window for a better look. Surely Jasper was aware of my presence by now, even if Bella was not. Her eyes were closed; she was entirely in the moment. Jasper surprised us both by shifting them so that she was straddled between his legs, her back against his chest, giving me an even better view. He then took both her hands and guided them down her stomach around the back of her hips to her panties and then they removed them together. "You have a magnificent body, Bella." _Yes, she does. _He lightly grabbed her behind as they pushed the fabric free of its purpose. Bella gasped in pleasure and laid her head back against his shoulder. Her neck was displayed for me in the most tantalizing way. I licked my lips as Jasper kissed her in her favorite spot. It scared me for a moment, but he had not had a single bloodthirsty thought.

Bella's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat when Jasper moved his hand to her soft folds and began teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves there with his fingers. I was lost, utterly lost in the moment, watching the scene with awe. _I have never in my life felt anything as wonderful,_ he thought, the moisture from her arousal swirling around his fingers as he massaged her clit. _So warm._ Bella's back arched against his chest and her hips lifted into his hands, desperate for more. Jasper's next thoughts shocked me. _I know you're there, Edward. You can join us if you want. I positioned her this way on purpose. _Could I really do that? How would Bella react?

"Faster, Jasper. Harder." Her voice came out husky, desperate. His fingers moved in tight, rapid circles around her clit. He pinched it ever so lightly with his thumb and forefinger and she bucked into his hand in response. I could tell she was close.

"Oh God! Please, more…" I felt my erection jerk and pulse and began stroking myself through my jeans.

Jasper gently applied pressure to her knee with his free hand, spreading her open even further. The image of Bella, naked and spread before me was exquisite. I had never seen her body from this vantage point before, and I committed every detail to memory. Jasper plunged two fingers deep inside her core. They moaned in unison as he began thrusting his fingers in and out at a frantic pace, the palm of his hand slapping against her clit with every turn. "That's it, darlin'. Come for me, Bella!" Bella screamed incoherently as her climax overtook her. As the spasms died down, He gently removed his fingers and laid his cool hand still on top of her swollen folds to sooth her as she floated down from her orgasm.

"Did that feel good?" Jasper whispered into her neck, placing gentle kisses on her earlobe as her heart rate returned to normal.

"Uh huh," was all she could say, her eyes still closed.

"I'm glad. But that's just the beginning, darlin'." _Come on, Edward, now's your chance._ My desire outweighed my common sense and I silently entered through the window and crossed the room. As the mattress shifted under my weight, Bella's eyes flashed open and she looked at me, her face a mixture of rapture and amazement. I smiled reassuringly to her before lowering my head to place a soft, chaste kiss on each thigh, while Jasper picked up where he left off, flicking his tongue around the base of her throat.

I could see the juices spread over her thighs and I greedily licked them clean before turning my full attention to her sex, glorious before me, her lower lips pink and throbbing, glistening with her arousal. I licked her folds upward, taking in the hot, sweet nectar pooling between them before finding her clit with my tongue while Jasper began caressing her breasts, taking them both in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples. I flicked my tongue across her clit, then sucked on it just long enough to cause a new pool of juices flowing before thrusting my tongue inside her entrance, in and out with steadily increasing rhythm, teasing the tight ball of nerve endings with my finger while my other hand grabbed her hip to hold her steady. Jasper moved out from behind her and she leaned back against the headboard as he put one arm across her body to support himself as he began kissing her deeply, still massaging her breast with his free hand. Bella began bucking her hips into me, moaning into Jasper's mouth. Jasper pulled away from the kiss and lowered his head to take one nipple into his mouth, sucking and tasting her before moving to her other breast and repeating the process, this time biting it gently. Bella wrapped her fingers in his hair and moaned.

A wave of lust swept over us all like a wave. Jasper was projecting his emotions onto us, intensifying our own. The passion flowing back and forth between the three of us at this point was palpable. Bella began rocking her head back and forth with abandon and I knew she was close to orgasming again. I slid one, then two fingers inside her and began rubbing her clit with my thumb curling them inside her as I thrust, searching for her sensitive spot as I licked and nibbled on her clit. I added a third finger as I wrapped my free arm around her to grab and knead her behind. She removed her hands from Jasper's hair and propped herself up on her elbows, grabbing the sheets beneath her for support while he continued teasing her nipple with his fingers while he kissed and licked her upper body.

"Darlin', open your eyes. I want to see you when you come for us." She was still rocking her head back and forth, but didn't answer him. He recaptured her nipple in his mouth and bit it tenderly. With that, Bella exploded with passion, her eyes darting from Jasper to myself as her walls clenched and unclenched around my fingers, her clit throbbing as her head flew back and she screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh God! Yes, Yes!" As wave after wave of ecstasy from her climax hit her, Jasper threw her emotions back at her coupled with our own building desire and she instantly came again, harder, her whole body arching upwards, quivering for the longest moment before collapsing back onto the bed.

Jasper scooted up to lay on her left side and I laid on her right, both of us kissing her ear and neck lazily as we cuddled against her. Bella turned to Jasper and kissed him deeply for a moment before turning her body to face mine and doing the same with me. Jasper began placing gentle kisses along her spine, his hand resting low on her hip as our kiss gained intensity and she opened her mouth to allow me entrance. The taste of her juices was still fresh as it mingled with the taste of her mouth, creating the most delicious combination.

Bella reached down my back and began tugging at my t-shirt. I sat up a little and allowed her to remove it, savoring the sensation of her warm fingers running up my chest as she tugged the shirt off. Her hands returned to my chest and back, running them over every muscle, teasing my nipples to diamond-like points. Bella eyed my jeans skeptically and I jumped off the bed to remove them for her. She took the opportunity to return her attention to Jasper, kissing him deeply. He moaned when he faintly tasted her own arousal in her mouth. _I must taste that directly from the source,_ he thought. When I returned, she pushed my chest to show me she wanted me to lie on my back and I willingly complied. Bella laid herself completely on top of me, her legs on either side of mine, her feet resting on my calves. I was engulfed in the heat radiating from her body and my arousal jumped yet another level. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, which when combined with the hard surface of my body, allowed her to slip and slide over me with ease as she kissed and licked and nibbled my ear, my neck, my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her butt as I reveled in the sensations she was creating.

I reached down and cupped her ass, holding her tight as I bucked my hips against her, forcing a very sexy moan to escape her gorgeous lips. I could feel her arousal soaking through my boxers and coating my engorged member, reducing the friction between us there as well. She seemed to realize this, too, and ground her hips against me in a circular motion.

"Bella," I groaned.

"Yes?" she asked with a giggle before lowering her head and returning to my neck. She methodically treated every inch of my chest to the joys of her lips. I watched her in awe as she nibbled playfully at one my nipples with a mischievous look in her eyes. The sensation was powerful, shooting all the way between my legs, causing me to jerk upwards against her stomach.

Bella trailed her fingers down my stomach slowly as she turned her attention to my other nipple, sliding her hand under the elastic of my boxers. I growled instinctively. Bella just smiled around my nipple as she bit a little harder and removed my boxers before wrapping her fingers around my cock.

"Bella!" My eyes snapped shut and I laid helpless before the temptress above me as she ran her fingers up and down my length, delicately at first, then firmer, twisting her palm back and forth as she stroked me from the base and worked her way up. When she slid her thumb across my tip, spreading the moisture she found around it, I nearly came undone.

Bella lowered her body between my legs on her hands and knees as she wordlessly took a hold of my erection and took the head into her mouth. She licked and sucked me, hard, stroking the remainder of my length with one hand, fondling my balls with the other. I purred in response, which turned into a low growl when Bella's eyes looked up to meet mine with me still firmly in her mouth. I realized then that Jasper had repositioned himself so his head with beneath Bella's torso, propping himself up on his elbows so he could lick her clit as he spread her lips with his thumb and placed two fingers inside her. _So delicious. _It was an amazingly erotic image, only made better when Bella growled, actually growled, sending vibrations up my body. She slid her mouth further down my shaft, flicking her tongue frantically. Her hot mouth, magical tongue, and luscious lips worked me into a frenzy like never before. I laid my head back and locked my fingers underneath it. I knew that this was something Bella needed to be in control of and if I reached out for her I wouldn't be able to stop myself from grabbing her head and setting the pace for her. Instead, I just closed my eyes and let the feelings overtake me as Bella began to become more comfortable, gaining speed and depth with every thrust of her head. Jasper didn't relent his ministrations as Bella's body rocked back and forth, slamming into his hand with every bob of her head.

"Bella, I'm not going to last much longer," I moaned.

"Umm Hmm," she hummed without releasing me, flicking her tongue around my cock before biting down gently. That was all it took to send me over the edge. "Oh God Bella!" She took every bit of my release and swallowed it down before laying her head in the hollow of my hip as Jasper brought her to her own release. Bella slid back up my body and snuggled her forehead into the crook of my neck. Jasper massaged her feet for her while I traced patterns up and down her spine. She sighed contentedly and then looked at Jasper with curiousity. I realized that Jasper had yet to have been given such a release, and began to feel a little guilty for it. I guessed Bella must have too because Jasper looked up at us and smiled softly.

"Don't worry. This has already been so much better than I ever dreamed it could be."

Bella looked at me and I knew what she was asking. I nodded my head in consent. She crawled down my body to where Jasper was sitting at the foot of the bed and removed his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest as she took first one, then the other nipple into her mouth and teased it with her tongue. _Oh, God, _he thought. _I need her, Edward. I need to be inside her. Please…_ I sat up and took Bella's shoulders, pulling her back gently so she was laying on top of me. Jasper made eye contact with me for just a moment to make sure he had my permission before removing his boxers.

Bella realized what was happening and turned her head to me, swallowing hard. I kissed her softly, running my fingers up and down her sides. "Relax, love, it's okay," Jasper spread her legs open gently and crawled between them. I took her breasts in my hands, her nipples grazing against my palm caused shivers of pleasure up my spine. Bella was staring at me with such tenderness, not even blinking. I felt a powerful wave of lust and longing from Jasper as he placed himself on his knees between our legs and placed his hands on her hips. I kissed her forehead gently and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. "Do you want this, Bella?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice husky and full of need.

Jasper caressed her core again gently, running one circle, then two, around her folds with his fingers before spreading them gently and placing himself at her entrance. Slowly Jasper entered her, groaning in pleasure. _Hot. Wet. Soft. Tight. Oh God. This feels so good._ Bella inhaled sharply and her heart skipped a beat. He held still and I nibbled her ear and whispered soft words of reassurance to her until she exhaled. Jasper began slowly entering and exiting her, savoring each sensation. Her body rocked on top of me as her pelvic bone rubbed against my member, now hard again. I lowered one hand to her clit and began massaging her as he picked up speed. Bella did not move her hips, but began thrashing her head back and forth. Bella was fevered above me as the pressure inside her quickly built to new heights.

"I'm going to, again, Oh God!" I could feel Bella's clit begin to throb and I picked up the pace to match the rhythm Jasper set, as I pinched her nipple lightly with my other hand. Bella screamed as a powerful orgasm exploded within her. Jasper screamed her name a moment later as he was undone and rolled off of her next to us.

I turned Bella on her side and spooned myself behind her as Jasper turned to face her, his body flush with hers as he caressed her cheek and kissed her gently. We both memorized everything about that moment, her scent, the feel of her warm, beautiful body against us in all its naked glory, her heart pounding. We laid that way for some time, not wanting to move or even speak, until I felt her start to shiver. Jasper rolled over briefly to grab my shirt off the ground, pulling it over her head quickly before we resumed our former positions. I pulled the covers over us, but not between us.

I stroked her hair gently, removing the knots from our interlude with my fingers. Jasper continued to trace her cheekbones, her nose, her lips with his fingertips as she smiled into them contentedly, scooting into me to ensure there was no space anywhere between our bodies. Eventually, Bella's eyes drifted shut and her breathing became deep and regular as she fell asleep.

_Thank you, Edward._

"You're welcome, although to be honest, I didn't do it for you. I did it for her. For all of us."

_I know. But I thank you nonetheless._

"Do you think you'll be able to handle this, allow things to go back to the way they were?" The vision of us all happy together at Dartmouth flashed into my mind once more. It now held even more meaning for me after tonight.

_Yes, I think so. If I start to have those feelings again, at least I will have the memory of tonight to sooth the cravings. Is this how Alice saw it?_

"I don't know. I only know she said that I should let things happen and that we would all have our happily ever after if we did."

Bella began talking in her sleep, then, saying things like "better than my dream," and "Wow. Just Wow." We both chuckled at that. I couldn't have put it better myself. 'Wow' was a very good way to describe how our evening had gone. I kissed the top of her head and she fell back into a deeper sleep. Jasper and I laid there the rest of the night, both just admiring Bella and soaking in all that had happened.

Bella finally woke up shortly after 10am and took Jasper's face into her hands, kissing him gently before rolling over and doing the same to me.

"Good morning to you, too, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm…" was her only reply.

Jasper kissed the back of her shoulder blade and sat up. "As much as I hate to, I think it's time for me to leave." Bella looked deep into my eyes and I smiled at her. I would not deny them a goodbye.

Bella sat up and straddled his lap, taking his earlobe into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it before blowing a breath over the moisture with a giggle when he visibly shivered. I chuckled too. _Unfair,_ he thought.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Jasper laughed as he started tickling her sides. Bella laughed hysterically, holding onto his shoulders for support, bouncing up and down in his lap. The laughter stopped abruptly when she accidentally rammed her hips into his, causing an immediate reaction on his part that even I was aware of.

Jasper pulled her to his chest, hard, and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her passionately for what seemed like forever. His fingers snaked into her hair and caressed her scalp until she was forced to pull away gasping for breath.

"If I don't leave now, darlin', I may never have the strength too." He was looking deep in her eyes, but his thoughts were directed at me. _Don't worry. I know she's yours. _

"What happens now?" Bella asked us with tears in her eyes as she reluctantly crawled off Jasper's lap and into my own, her back pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I think we've established that I can be around you now without being consumed with bloodlust." We all chuckled. "I would like to see us become close friends, like Edward and Alice are. Would you like that?" Jasper asked her, hope glistening in his eyes.

"Yes," she answered with a sniffle, bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically.

"That's good, I want that, too, very much. Beyond that, I think that we all need to try and lock this away in the back of our minds, focus on being there for each other as friends. We owe it to each other to concentrate on strengthening our relationships after this."

Bella didn't say anything for a moment, and I felt a silent tear roll off her cheek. Her emotions were so conflicted. I just hugged her tighter and let her cry it out for a moment. Then she calmed down and looked at me. "One last kiss?" I nodded.

As she closed her eyes in anticipation, Jasper leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and another one on her cheek. Before she could open her eyes, he was dressed and gone.

"I love you, Edward, more than you'll ever know," Bella turned to face me, her hands on my cheeks as she searched my eyes for signs of distress. Oddly enough, there weren't any. I had no lingering feelings of doubt, or jealousy, or resentment. Only love for my one and only.

"As I love you, my Bella." I kissed her softly and pulled her closer against me.

"Forever," she said as she wrapped her arms over my own and leaned her head back onto my shoulder.

"Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_: **B/J/A, just so you know. ;)

**Alice's POV**

It was our freshman year at Dartmouth, and everything had gone according to my vision. Edward realized he and Bella could truly be together in every way. He, Bella and Jasper had shared what looked from my vision to have been the most incredible night of their lives. That night had resolved Jasper's fixation with Bella and served to bring them so much closer as friends. Truth be told, I think she was closer to Jasper now than she was to me. Jasper, of course, was still attracted to her, I knew, but it was manageable now. Shortly afterward, Edward asked Bella to marry him and she happily said yes. Everything was just as it should be. Now the only problem was me.

It wasn't that I faulted them for what they did that night, not at all. It was what needed to happen, and I had always had an open mind when it came to those types of things. It was just that I felt, well, left out. I found myself thinking about it more and more often. It became an obsession. I decided to talk to Edward about it. As soon as the decision was made, I had a vision that gave me courage and spurred me on.

"Edward, I had a vision." I let him see it in my thoughts. Edward groaned.

"Honestly, Alice. Why can't your husband quit thinking about having sex with my fiancé? I thought he was over this."

_It's not him, Edward. It's me._ I held my head down, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Oh," Edward said with no trace of emotion. "Care to tell me why I'm not present in this latest vision of yours?"

_Because you're my brother, Edward, in every sense but DNA. It would just be too weird for me._

"But asking me to borrow my fiancé and your future sister-in-law for a night of sex with you and your husband doesn't strike you as weird at all?" Edward raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Check the future. What happens afterwards if I let this happen? Does it affect mine and Bella's relationship at all?" I did as he asked. I could still see their wedding, with Jasper and I by their sides. Their future looked brighter than ever. Edward sighed in defeat. "When?" he asked.

_Tonight?_ If he was going to let this happen, I was going to strike while the iron was hot. Edward nodded. I happily skipped to the picnic table where Jasper was helping Bella with her American History homework. "Bella, do you want to come over to our place tonight and finish that?"

"Umm…okay, Alice. I need to quit for now and get something to eat anyway. Want to come with me, Edward?" Edward took her by the hand and helped her up. He slung her backpack over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her towards the commissary.

"Oh, Jasper, we are going to have so much fun tonight!" Jasper obviously felt my lust and excitement, because he turned around to watch Bella and Edward walk away. I saw him checking out her butt before he turned back to me curiously. I nodded my head and he could not hide his smile. I wasn't telling him anything else, though. I just wanted nature to take its course.

When Bella arrived, I excused myself to 'organize my closet' and disappeared into the bedroom to give Jasper a chance to set things in motion. Bella sat down at the kitchen table and Jasper stood behind her, leaning over her as he talked her through her assignment. He pulled her hair off to one side and began rubbing her shoulders and neck while she worked, and I heard her moan as he worked out a knot in her muscles. Jasper leaned down to whisper an answer in her ear, and she moaned again as he placed one soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Jasper, stop. What would Alice think?" Bella whispered as she tried to swat his hand away.

"Don't worry so much, darlin'. She's fine, let's just get your homework done." Jasper went back to rubbing her neck as she finished the last of her homework. Bella leaned her head back against his abdomen as he continued his massage, sighing contentedly. Jasper stood her up and took her in his arms. He buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I've missed you, Bella, so much." Jasper began nibbling on her ear and placing light kisses on her neck. She shivered in pleasure, but then tried to pull herself away from him again, just enough so that they were arms length apart, his hands on her hips.

"You can't miss me, you see me every day," Bella whispered again, her voice a little shaky.

"You know what I mean," he countered as he pulled her tight against him so she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her stomach.

"I know. I've missed you, too, Jasper, but we can't. Alice is HERE, she will know. So will Edward. I won't hurt them."

"You won't. It's okay. They know." Jasper bent down and kissed her, once, and then again. On the third kiss, Bella responded to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His ran his hands up and down her back and butt. Bella lifted herself up on her tip-toes to bring herself closer to him. He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table, positioning himself between her legs as he deepened the kiss. Jasper moaned into her mouth as their tongues danced together, his hands everywhere and nowhere at once.

"I've missed this so much, Bella," he breathed, "your kiss, your taste, your warmth…let me make love to you, darlin'. I need to feel you wrapped around me in every way." Bella nodded her head, no longer thinking about anything but Jasper. He picked her up and carried her to the living room, slowly undressing her and kissing every inch of flesh he found as he went. I snuck into the kitchen so I could watch through the pass through window. Jasper knew I was there, but he wasn't acknowledging it. I supposed he was used to being watched while being intimate with Bella. After all, this was the third time they had been in a less than innocent situation, and never once had they been alone.

When Jasper had her completely undressed, he allowed Bella to remove his clothing. I felt my panties become damp as I watched her kiss and caress Jasper's chest. She was so beautiful, and I wanted to touch her almost as much as Jasper. I loved seeing his face as she took his nipple into her mouth, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he moaned her name. When she removed his jeans and boxers, releasing his engorged erection, I licked my lips in anticipation. Bella did not disappoint, and I watched in rapture as Bella took his head into her mouth.

"God, Bella, so good…so hot….don't stop," Bella began taking him deeper, stroking him at the base with her hands in time with her ministrations. Jasper ran his fingers through her hair, but was so gentle. He was not thrusting his hips or guiding her head. He was being careful not to break her. It made me love him all the more. Bella was looking up at him and he was staring back, passion and caring displayed in his eyes and smile. I began stroking myself through my pants as I watched them.

Jasper pulled back suddenly, and Bella looked up at him thinking she did something wrong. He bent over and picked her up off the floor by her elbows. "No, Bella, it's not that. Quite the opposite, really. It felt _too_ good, and I want to be inside you when I come. I want us to come together." He laid her down on the couch and lifted one leg up so it was flung over the back of the couch, her other leg dangling off the side touching the floor. Jasper crawled between her legs. "Time for me to return the favor, darlin'." He kissed her lower lips chastely and she bucked against him.

Jasper's tongue darted between her folds and licked her from her entrance to her clit. "Oh, Bella, honey, I forgot how sweet you taste." He began licking and sucking her clit with increased fervor, sliding first one, then two fingers inside her. Jasper knew from their previous encounter exactly how she liked to be touched and it took no time at all for her to climax. The throbbing between my legs was now painful, my nipples so hard they were threatening to poke their way right out of my bra and tank top. As Jasper kissed his way up Bella's body and laid next to her, I walked up behind them and cleared my throat.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as innocently as possible. I wanted Bella to realize I wasn't mad at her. Bella looked up at me in shock as Jasper continued what he was doing, cupping her breast and running his thumb over her nipple haphazardly while he nuzzled her neck, nipping her earlobe as he whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to take this into the bedroom, darlin'?" She leaned her head into him and nodded slightly, a smile on her face as his breath tickled her. "Do you mind if Alice joins us?" Bella shook her head. Jasper chuckled and jumped off the couch, picking her up bridal style as he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her sweetly before turning his attention to me.

"I do believe you find yourself at a disadvantage, Ali, sweetheart. You have far too much clothes on." Bella sat up on her knees and watched, wide-eyed, as Jasper undressed me with vampire speed. He picked me up and placed me on the bed next to Bella with a sexy smile. "Now, where was I?" Jasper attacked Bella's neck with kisses and pushed her back down into the pillows as he laid down next to her so she was in between us. He was kissing her and caressing her stomach when I lowered my head and tentatively took Bella's nipple into my mouth, licking it with my tongue. Bella moaned loudly and broke the kiss from Jasper to take a sharp breath. I met her gaze, seeking permission to continue, and gratefully found it. Bella turned her attention back to Jasper and began kissing him harder now, their tongues fighting for dominance as our passions rose, swirling around us with increasing intensity as Jasper projected our combined lust.

I let my fingers trail up her leg, making lazy circular patterns on the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs to me as I reached her apex and began teasing her with my fingers. I could feel her throbbing under my fingertips as I massaged her tiny bundle of nerve endings, eliciting more moans from her. She felt so warm and slick; I'd never felt anything like it. Jasper released her lips and lowered his head to take her other nipple into his mouth as I raised my head to kiss her. She didn't respond at first, but soon was kissing me back passionately. When her tongue brushed against my lips, I moaned and allowed her entrance. I could feel Jasper's eyes on us as we kissed, and it only served to make me more aroused. I lifted my fingers to our mouths and we both licked her juices off of them before returning to kissing. Jasper groaned and began stroking himself.

When it seemed he couldn't take any more, he positioned himself at Bella's entrance and slid inside her, a loud guttural moan escaping him as he did. Bella was holding onto one of his hands and his other hand was caressing my backside, sliding between my legs to rub my clit and go back up again. Bella's free hand began caressing my breasts as she broke our kiss and licked and nibbled her way down my collarbone to take one of my nipples in her mouth. She moaned against it as she licked and sucked, feeling my nub pebbling against her tongue as it hardened. She reached between my legs and spread my folds, sliding two slender fingers in me to the rhythm of Jasper's strokes. When he slid his hand down my backside again and came in contact with Bella's hand with her fingers inside me, he groaned again and picked up pace, thrusting into her harder than before. He kept his finger at the rim of my entrance, feeling Bella's fingers go in and out at a frantic pace.

Bella pulled me across her, so she could repeat the same treatment to my other nipple. The new angle also gave Jasper better access, and he slid one of his fingers inside me along with Bella's. I pushed against them with every stroke, begging them for more. Bella's breathing became erratic and I knew she was approaching her release. Just as she climaxed, she bent her fingers inside me and hit my most sensitive spot. I came along with her in the most powerful orgasm of my long life. Jasper slammed into her one last time and screamed Bella's name at the same moment that I did.

We all collapsed on the bed, a tangled mess of limbs, kissing and caressing whatever and whomever was within reach as we drifted down from our orgasms. I didn't want this evening to end just yet, though. I sat up and kissed Bella chastely on the lips and she smiled into me.

"That was interesting," she said with a chuckle.

"To say the least," I answered. "There's one more thing I'd like to try, though, if you don't mind." Bella looked at me questioningly. "I want to taste you," I said in my most sultry voice. I noticed that Jasper had become instantly hard again. When Bella nodded her consent, we disentangled ourselves and Jasper laid beside her as I settled in between her legs and began kissing a trail up her leg to her sex. She tasted just as wonderful as they had said. Sweeter than blood.

"Mmmmm…." I moaned against her as I lapped up her juices. The vibrations caused her to produce even more and I greedily began thrusting into her with my tongue. Jasper came up behind me and slid into my moist core from behind, grabbing my hips for leverage as Bella lifted her knees towards her chest to give me better access and Jasper a better view as I licked and teased her. Bella's hands flew to her chest and she began playing with her own nipples as her clit started throbbing against my tongue, her head flying back and forth with abandon as she orgasmed yet again.

"Oh God, Alice, Oh God, Oh God…" I covered my teeth with my lips and bit down lightly. She screamed as she came, her back arched. I gave her one last kiss before I laid my forehead on her hip as Jasper pounded into me even harder, our skin slapping together sounding like clanging rocks.

"Oh Bella, Alice, do you have any idea…" he wasn't able to finish his thought as my muscles clenched around him and we orgasmed together. Once again, we collapsed onto the bed, this time with Jasper in the middle, one arm around each of our waists as he kissed us both on the forehead. Bella and I entwined our fingers and rested our hands on his stomach.

"I cherish you, both, so much," Jasper whispered, and we both hummed in response.

After Bella fell asleep, Jasper turned to me. "You know, we really need to do something nice for Edward if we expect to keep getting away with this."

"Oh, don't worry about that," I said with a smirk. "I'll just tell him I had another vision."


End file.
